fanpolisfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
TJLC
TJLC je zkratka pro The JohnLock Conspiracy ( česky Johnlock spiknutí). Jedná se o domněnku, že tvůrci seriálu Sherlock mají od samého začátku v plánu zavést romantický vztah mezi Sherlockem Holmesem a Johnem Watsonem. Tato domněnka argumentuje proti opačné teorii, kterou je podezření z masivního queer baitingu v show.'' '' Historie Termín se datuje od počátku ledna 2014. Vznikl v průběhu premiérového vysílání 3 řady. První post pod kolonkou TJLC '''byl zaznamenán 7. ledna 2014 a podle dostupných informací se nejvíce rozšiřoval mezi komunitu ve dnech 9 - 10.01.14. Když po dvouleté přestávce na obrazovky konečně přišla očekávaná 3 řada, většina diváků byla z první epizody velmi rozpačitá. Všimli si, že interakce mezi postavami neobvykle vynikají na úkor případu. Obrat způsobila teprve až epizoda druhá, ''Znamení tří.'' Během několika hodin po premiéře uživatelé Tumblru joolabee a graceebooks zavedli zkratku #tjlc, která se v následujících dnech rychle šířila po síti. 7. Ledna vyšel na webu The-loudest-subtext-in-televition ''(Nejhlasitější podtext v televizi) článek: ''Trust Gatiss: operation Johnlock is on (Věřte Gatissovi, operace Johnlock začíná.) Článek tvrdí, že romantické napětí mezi Sherlockem a Johnem je skutečné a od začátku plánované. Po odvysílání netrpělivě vyhlížené třetí epizod ''Jeho poslední slib,'' vyšel na stejném webu dovětek: Trust Gatiss: operation Johnlock is still go on ( Věřte Gatissovi: operace Johnlock stále platí) ve zmíněném článku popisuje, jak poslední epizoda nevyvrací, ale naopak potvrzuje TJLC. Během následujících dvou let vzniklo velmi mnoho teorií, analýz, psychologických rozborů, chirurgických rozborů, podporujících TJLC. Zapojili se do ní i lékaři, studenti medicíny (rozebírají střelbu do Sherlocka), lidé studující filmové vědy nebo pracující ve filmovém průmyslu, kteří analyzovali filmový pás (od střihu až po třeba mizanscénu). BBC zveřejnila dokument z průzkumu z r. 2009, kde se snažila zjistit, jak nejlépe zobrazovat LGBT v televizi. Kráce po odvysílání epizody The Abominable Bride (1. ledna 2016) začal počet příznivců TJLC opět narůstat. V současné době by mohlo být diváků zasvěcených do TJLC cca 30-40% z celkového fandomu. (Podle anket a příspěvků na sociálních sítích více jak 60% diváků ve Sherlock fandomu shipuje primárně Johnlock). '''The Abominable Bride v pohledu TJLC teorie Skutečnost, že díl se téměř celou stopáž zabývá myšlenkovými pochody hlavního hrdiny i fakt, že scénáristi děj převedli do roku 1895, ve kterém s neochvějnou teatrálností pozměnili zásadní kanonické prvky, mnoho TJLC příznivců definitivně přesvědčila o reálnosti jejich tvrzení. Tvrdí, že pokud se johnlock v seriálu nakonec kanonicky potvrdí, pak bude tato epizoda pochopena jako ta, v níž byla prokazána Sherlockovu homosexualita. Gay or trash Tento pojem v překladu znamená Gay nebo odpad. Vznikl na základě přesvědčení, že pokud seriál ve skutečnosti není o romantickém vztahu mezi Sherlockem Holmesem a Johnem Watsonem, potom: # Jedná se o největší queerbaitng v historii televize # Třetí série a Přízračná nevěsta nedávají smysl # Celý seriál nedává smysl # Gatiss a Moffat neumějí psát Seriál Sherlock byl stoupenci TJLC srovnáván s nejznámějšími seriály, známými obsahem velkého množství fanservicních a queerbaitingovách scén, s výsledkem, že míra možného queerbaitingu v Sherlockovi mnohonásobně převyšuje úroveň v nich obvyklou. Lidé vyznávající TJLC teorii tvrdí, že scénaristé použili mnoho detailů, viditelného podtextu a romantických televizních klišé a všechna tyto motivy a práce do nich vložená by byly zbytečné, pokud by se nechystali Johnlock "legalizovat". Heteronormativní vnímání ''' Zastánci TJLC teorie předpokládají, že heteronormativní vnímání (anglicky krátce heteronormativy) je hlavní důvod, proč si průměrný dívak tohoto seriálu není vědom jeho romantické náplně. Předpokládá se, že televizní diváci jsou uvyklí na zavedené stereotypy a mají problém se od těchto stereotypů odpoutat. Heteronormativní vnímání například způsobuje, že lidé vnímají mužské a ženské charaktery stereotypně, například automaticky předpokládají, že muž a žena, kteří se spolu vyskytují na obrazovce, spolu budou mít romantický vztah, aniž by bylo zapotřebí silné chemie mezi postavami. Naopak neočekávají, že by do sebe mohli být zamilovaní ''dva muži'', hlavní hrdinové, ve slavné' krimi sérii, třebaže vykazují známky atrakce již od první epizody. '''Užitečné odkazy (angličtina)' * Úvod do JLC : Johnlock101 - An Introduction to The Johnlock Conspiracy * TJLC pro nezasvěcené: TJLC for the Uninitiated * Laskavost, rozum a Sherlock fandom: Kindness and reasonableness and the Sherlock fandom * TJLC snadno a rychle (video série) DOPORUČUJI!: TJLC Explained * Nevyhnutelně Johnlocked (tumblr web) : inevitably-johnlocked Užitečné odkazy (čeština) * TJLC aneb Johnlock není Fanfiction, stane se to! - článek na TVguru od TruTru Kanashiko * TJLC (Filmaraton) - sekce o TJLC na filmovém blogu TruTru Kanashiko * Sherlock hezky česky - blog Štefky a Josie ' ' Kategorie:Sherlock BBC Kategorie:Pojmy